


Traces

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There were quite a few comments about these scars, but they had to come from somewhere.





	Traces

Many took notice of the scars, some large and some small, that were scattered across Link's body. Usually they saw the small ones on his hands and would nod, taking in his weapons and garb, that of course a warrior would get away with a few scuffs. Other times, like when he took a moment to swim in the ocean, they would see the bigger scars and express concern. Link decided to take a moment to look at these scars and try to piece together a story for them, based on the size or shape of them.

The first ones he'd notice were the ones that were spread from his arms to his hands. Most of the scars were small and circular, and would probably fade in time. Perhaps being in stasis kept the marks from fading. Some of the circular scars had little dots around the circle, so maybe these were from an arrowhead. Link wondered how such a sharp weapon was pried from his skin - did he have to rip it out quickly or slowly remove the metal object? 

He moved on to the larger scars on his arms, some a straight line and others straight lines with small circles at the end. The straight lined ones would've come from the slice of a steel sword; the ones with little circles at the end might've come from the barbed bite of a fishing spear crafted by Lizalfos. 

These larger scars were on his legs as well. There were bite marks that would fit a wild animal's fangs. A wolf that got a lucky bite, but these particular scars made Link shiver. An animal running away with a chunk of his flesh was not a pleasant thought.

The one scar that rose the most questions was the one on his chest, almost over his heart. The scarred flesh there was risen and circular, almost a reddish, burnt brown color. IF Link touched the scar it left a phantom pain, unlike the others.

Whatever the case, these scars held an untold story.

**Author's Note:**

> Scars. Are. Cool.
> 
> A little expansion of canon. 
> 
> I actually have quite a few scars! One on my head from a carnival accident, a scar on my eyebrow from when I fell onto a rock when I was a kid, a scar on my ankle from preemie treatments, the keloid (scar tissue that didn't heal correctly) on my collarbone... It's a testament that I managed to bounce back!


End file.
